


An Early Dawn

by MusicalRaven



Category: Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Beating, Blood and Injury, Darkiplier - Freeform, Gen, High School, Past Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalRaven/pseuds/MusicalRaven
Summary: The first time Mark felt Darkiplier emerge, he had no idea what was happening...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey just a little thing I wrote for spooptober. Love you guys :D

It had started in English class. Someone who used to be his friend was now snickering behind him, whispering to their neighbor. Mark had somehow managed to trust them with his feelings of inadequacy and they'd turned right around and used it against him. Made him a laughing stock. He clenched his fists tight when he heard the whispering, knowing he'd been stupid to even bother with trusting him. But he'd wanted a friend so badly he'd attached himself to the first person who'd shown him kindness at the new school. His first mistake.

As the whispering continued, Mark began to lose the ability to concentrate on the lesson, fist clenched so tight it began to hurt. He tried taking deep breaths, desperate to ignore them. But the whispering only seemed to amplify itself, the giggling echoing in his head. Mark swallowed hard, shutting his eyes tight. No, he would ignore them. He'd find new friends. He would be okay.

_You're lying to yourself._

The whisper was quiet, but Mark heard it very clearly. His eyes snapped open, darting around the room. Who said that? He glanced behind him at the whispering duo but they were both much to far for him to hear their words, even as they glanced at him and darted their eyes away. No, this whisper had sounded like it was coming from directly beside him. He shivered and turned back to face the whiteboard. It was nothing. He'd just imagined it. Right?

The shrill ringing of the bell made him jump. The giggling started up again and his cheeks flared red. He ducked his head as he shuffled his papers together, wincing at the scraping of chairs. He just had to keep his head down and wait them out. They'd leave and he could just go to his next class. Mark continued shuffling his papers and he reassured himself, not daring to look up.

"Hey look. The pussy's still here." A taunting voice said, making Mark flinch. "You gonna crawl under your desk and hide like the baby you are?" The red on his cheeks deepened and he bit down on his lip. Go away. Go away. Go. Away.

"Hey, Pussy!" A hand slammed down on his desk, making him jump, eyes involuntarily glancing up at his former friend. "I'm talkin to you." He snapped, grinning. Mark swallowed hard, unable to move. His fingers curled tight around his papers, eyes wide and breath caught in his throat. He wanted to say something and yet his mouth refused to cooperate. The kids gathered behind the boy snickered. Apparently he hadn't been whispering to just one person.

"What's the matter? Too scared?" The boy mocked, laughing along with the other kids. Mark gritted his teeth, not wanting to admit that was exactly what was wrong.

_He thinks you're an easy target. Pathetic_

Mark jumped, frantically searching for the origin of the whisper. What the hell was going on?

He was vaguely aware of the kids laughing at him, the boy saying something else; However, he was too scared to care. He could only think about the voice. And so it kept coming.

_I'm not the one you need to be afraid of, Mark. They're the ones who hurt you. Who want to tear you down._

Something strange started to happen then. Something heavy flooded his chest, as if a rock was being pushed against him. He could feel his fists tightening, a heat beginning to swirl through his veins. It was unlike anything he even felt before, and he was terrified. But even so, his face twitched into a smile and for some reason, the laughter stopped.

"…What are you smiling at?" The boy asked, eyes suddenly nervous and body slopping back. Mark licked his lips, unsure what was happening, but too scared to fight it, he let the heat grow stronger, the weight on his chest heavier and as he did, he felt the anger of what had been done to him surge through his mind, making him focus. This boy had been his friend, an yet had turned his back on him as soon as he'd shown weakness. Mark's lips curled into a snarl, and the sound of distant laughter filled his ears.

_Yes. They are the enemy. They are using you. Show them what happens to traitors._

These words rang in his mind, accusing and predatory. Mark found himself grinning, enjoying the surge of what felt like power in his veins. He stood up, and the kids stepped back. Now they were the ones with fear in their eyes, and it only made Mark's grin widen.

Suddenly, he was in front of the boy, grabbing his shirt tight around his throat. The anger was making his head swim, and he could barely think anymore. He was aware when he started to punch the kid but he couldn't remember much. Only the smell of blood and the fierce pleasure coursing through him.

_More. M̩̩̦͍̻ͧͭͩ̍͡Ȍ̥̞͎̹̱̲̰͚ͥ́͋ͬ̍̒ͨͅR̃̚Ḙ̟̦͇͖̅̀̒̏͋͞.̴̾̊́̅ͣͨͫ͟͏̗͙̙̲_

There was screaming, but Mark didn't stop. The shirt twisted in his grasp and the boy began to choke, blood dribbling down the cuts in his face. And the whole time Mark could feel his face stretched in a huge grin.

Then suddenly, everything went black.

When he came to, he was sitting in a plastic chair outside the principals office. He no longer felt angry, or the surge of power. Only the pain sharply attacking his knuckles. He hissed at the feeling, glancing down at his hand and gasping involuntarily. His hand was covered in blood, knuckles cut up and bruised. He watched it begin to shake as his breathing turned shallow. What just happened? What the fuck just happened?!

He started to breathe faster, unable to control himself as his whole body began to shake. He saw blood speckling his shirt, his pants, and his shoes. And when he felt his face, he could feel dried droplets there too. And he knew it was not his own.

_You did well._

The voice whispered soothingly, but Mark was anything but soothed. He felt tears welling up in his eyes as he stared at his bloodied hand. Only the sound of distant laughter accompanied him.

No one knew what to make of the incident. The kids who'd been making fun of Mark with the boy had said he just suddenly snapped, beating his face in and none of them could get him to stop. Although the truth was none of them had tried. What they saw in his face terrified them so much, they remained frozen, unable to do anything but watch.

The boy was sent to the hospital with a concussion and internal bleeding. He made a full recovery, but even though the parents did not press charges, Mark was expelled that very day. For the next few years he went to constant anger management therapy sessions, and he went willingly. In the back of his mind he knew that he wasn't an angry person. That something else had happened that day. But everyone was all too happy to forget about it. So Mark made sure he did too.

He never talked about the whispers. Or the distant laughter in his head. It wasn't real. None of it was.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Ỵ̵̜ͯ̊ͥ͌́̄̈́ơͦ̀͝͏̯̱̱̰̫̲u͇͒̏̓̔̓ͮ͌̕͘͟'̟ͧ͂̽ͧ́͡ͅr̳̟̟̞̟͚͓̯ͤ̎ͮͧ̇́̃͟͠e̸͖̻͇͖͊ͦ̓ͦ̀̀ ͕͕̭͈͚̇ͩ̀̆ͫ̏m͉̞͙͖̟̮̗̘ͬ͗̀i̺͙̘̊͆ͤͤͩͨ̋ͮ́͘̕n̉͏̣̥̻͕̺̪͞ę̶̼̜̘̞̖̪̌̏̈́̉ͥͮ ̷̎͆̍ͤ́̾҉̳̗̥̝̮̙̕n̶͈͆̂ͯő͚̫͚̮̼̪͍̬w̦͈̝̘͚̭̾͂ͮ̋̊͟ͅ_


End file.
